


SLEEPY

by aiaichu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsumao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaichu/pseuds/aiaichu





	SLEEPY

“真～绪，说点什么嘛。”

 

衣更真绪仍是沉默着，此时他正被说这话的人挑逗。先是脊背，对方灵巧的、用来弹钢琴的手指顺着脊骨一寸一寸向下抚摸，引得他直起腰板，连同上半身一并僵硬起来。那人发出轻笑，让他有一种被小看了的感觉。于是衣更真绪借此机会挺身，伸出手扯住他早上亲自为其抚平的衣领，凑近印上那双让人火大的唇。被扯过的身体仅仅顿了一瞬，紧接着便将衣更真绪扣入怀里，反客为主啃咬起他的唇瓣、再顺着微张的口探入舌尖，在口腔内大肆舔舐吮吸。他们就像许久未见的热恋情侣一般接吻，互相争夺着对方口腔中的氧气。越缠越紧，却又不肯放开。

 

要喘不过气了。

 

正当这样的想法划过脑海中的下一秒，朔间凛  
月松开了他。两唇分离时扯出银丝，攥紧的指尖早已跟着意识攀上了对方的肩膀。衣更真绪顺势靠在上面喘着气，耳尖连同脸颊一并染得通红。他均匀着吐息，同时又贪恋着这份独特的气息不肯离开。是令人安心的味道，可以的话想要一直这样待着。他们现在有大把的时间可以消磨，这样一个小小的愿望自然可以实现。

 

——如果忽视掉那双不安分的手的话。

 

不，坐视不理的话说不定会更严重……例如现在，宽松的帽衫已被人撩至胸口。乳尖经人轻掐，在指间挺立起来。衣更真绪低吟一声，手滑至大有继续抚摸意图的手腕上握紧，却也阻止不了指尖对胸部的蹂躏。红肿的乳头被人用两指揉捏着，时不时转着圈拨弄。另一侧被冷落了半晌，随后便感受到温暖的触感。朔间凛月扶正了他的身子，低下头来用舌尖缓慢又轻柔地舔过那一粒。紧接着含入口中，又整个包裹住吮咬。那双鲜红的眸子上移，似是故意地盯着他看，一刻也不曾挪开。

 

糟糕，别看我啊…衣更真绪感到整张脸都在发烧，现在一定红透了吧。乳头的确是他的敏感处，但也没有像女性那样感觉强烈。但现在那里正被对方刻意玩弄，脑内的所有东西都混作一团浆糊，已经分不清羞耻心和快感哪个更强烈了。他咬着下唇忍耐声音，却也时不时泄出一声呻吟来。虽然他不想承认，但他的确已经陷下去了。朔间凛月像是玩腻了，指尖顺着光洁的皮肤，滑进了宽松的家居裤——

 

 

然后，衣更真绪醒了。

 

他猛然睁开了眼，入目的是熟悉的天花板与吊灯。再向身侧一瞟，刚刚出现在梦中的幼驯染正安静地背对着他躺着。衣更真绪长出了一口气，蹑手蹑脚地坐起身。对方还是察觉到了，遂翻了个身滚到他这边来，睁开那双眼睛看着他。衣更真绪总觉得有点底气不足，喉结一动咕噜咽了口唾沫，不由自主地将视线移到别处。朔间凛月懒洋洋地开口，即便再不想听，那声音也照样一字不落钻进了他的耳朵里。

 

“真～绪？嗯，不太像是做噩梦了，是梦见什么了吗？”

 

“没、没什么！可能只是我睡够了吧，哈哈哈……我去一下厕所，凛月躺回去继续睡吧，想让你在晚上闭眼睛可比早上叫你起床难多了！”

 

衣更真绪打着哈哈，快速瞟了一眼闹钟的时间。两点十五，还早得很，更不用说第二天还是星期六。他掀开被子，飞也似的跑进了卫生间。果不其然，下体的情况不用猜也知道了，顶端周围的布料还被浸湿了一块。没办法，只能换一条内裤了。到底为什么才会做这种梦啊？！明明距离上次做还没有过去多久，总不会是心理暗示吧…衣更真绪拧开水龙头，用凉水狠狠洗了一通脸。这下怕是没法睡着了，但现下也只能这样做。他重新照着镜子把睡衣拉好，又蹑手蹑脚地回去了。

 

黑发的大团子已经恢复了之前的姿势，仍是背对他躺着。当衣更真绪重新躺在床上时，却落入了一个温暖的怀抱里。朔间凛月搂着他的腰，两具身体不留缝隙地贴在一起。他有些难为情地想要出声叫对方放手，却听见了在耳畔处传来的、对方的轻声哼唱。于是他很快就感受到了困意，在这首悦耳的摇篮曲中睡去了。

 

自然，他没能注意到朔间凛月的带着狡黠的笑容。

 

以及滑入他家居裤中的手。


End file.
